


Love will tear us apart

by SherlockedInTheTardisAtDowningStreet



Category: Lolitics, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedInTheTardisAtDowningStreet/pseuds/SherlockedInTheTardisAtDowningStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is at a very low point in his life, he no longer want to live any more, because the man he loves, seems to show no interest in him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love will tear us apart

The rain drummed against the window, the glass reflected a ghastly version of the nighty city. The room was completely dark, just the flare of of a lighter lit up the room for a short moment, scary shadows where dancing on the face of the man who was holding the lighter.

The man was sitting on the carpet floor, next to a small glass desk. He seemed to be absent, his look was somewhere far far away, not here in this hotel room, where everything had started once.

Between his long, thin fingers, of his right hand lay a smouldering, roll-up cigarette, which he moved to his lips now.

With the other hands he longed for a whisky glass, he exhaled the smoke and took a great sip of the single malt. _Love will tear us apart. How right Ian Curtis was about that,_ he thought. 

If there hadn't been the love, then he maybe wouldn't be here now. But he couldn't stop himself from revealing his feelings, he wanted that the person, who he was admiring for so long, knew about his feelings.

He took another drag from the cigarette, as well a sip from the whisky. He was following this routine, the combination of whisky, joints and depressing thoughts since around an hour and he wouldn't be stopping soon with it. 

After he emptied the glass, he placed it back on the table, took a look at his right side to the whisky bottle. But it was empty as well. His eyes begun to wander over the table. Next to the empty glass and bottle, layed some leafs, a half empty small bag with suspicious green content and another bag with the powder. 

His heart begun to beat faster. He had said to himself, that he never would take any of it again, it had caused him too much trouble. But suddenly the old demons where back and so the longing for it was there again. He just wanted to consume the whole content of the bag and then fall into eternal sleep. Way too long he was torturing himself, from day to day, always with the same thoughts and self-doubts, it never got better. It couldn't go on like this anymore! Whatever for, the person who he loved and needed don't wanted him, don't wanted to know about that he was feeling more than friendship and therefore also wanted to go further. 

So why he should torture himself anymore?

He grabbed the small bag, opened it and carefully poured a small iceberg on the table. He took one of his credit cards out of his purse and neatly arranged 10 lines on the glass plate.

Without thinking he snorted a line and just after a moment the next one. He snuffled his nose and wiped it with the back of his hand.

The drugs begun to show their nature. George felt as if he could to everything, was untouchable. Know he thought that it was ridiculous to bring it all to an end. Should he leave this world just because there was one man who refused to love him? No. He might couldn't have him, but therefore he still could have some fun.

He stood up and went to the minibar and took out all the alcoholic drinks.

While going over to his bed, carrying 3 small bottles in his left arm, he opened one prosecco bottle and drunk it all at one. He sat down on his bed, placed the bottles next to him. The next minutes he just sat there, drinking all the bottles and while doing that he thought about what he could do next.

He no longer wanted to be in this Hotel room, he wanted to go out and have some fun.

He still doesn't felt drunk, something which was caused by the cocaine.

So he leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes. Suddenly David appeared in front of him. His old friend from uni, still very good looking for his age. David looked at him with intense eyes, driving closer to him. Whispering "I love you" and finally fall over George and kissed him.

This picture was so intense and nearly felt real, maybe the combination of alcohol and drugs caused this. George opened his eyes again, he wished so hard that David would lay over him right now, but the reality that David wasn't there dragged him back hardly.

Suddenly realising that David never would do something like this gave him a big stab in the very centre of his heart. There was no reason for living a life of pain and dreams which never would come true, it was just the best to leave this world.

Before he could go on thinking how he wanted to die, the door of the Hotel room opened, David, heavy breathing ,as he had run a marathon, quickly searched the room with his eyes and when he looked to the bed he rushed over to George, sat next to him and shaked George on his shoulders. "George, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

"It's alright David, it's over."

"No, what is over, what are you talking about? George I'm concerned about you, I was panicking that you could do something dangerous to yourself."

"It's okay David, just go and let me go."

"No George, we can find a solution for your problem. Whatever it might be, I'm going to help you."

George giggled quietly, then he said: "You can't help me, because you are the problem."

"I don't understand."

Now it no longer mattered, so George decided to tell him everything.

"Remember that day when I was telling you that I have feelings for you? I know I might have been a little drunk back then but you don't wanted to believe a word of mine, even when you know that I was telling the truth, as it says you tell more truth when you're drunk. I couldn't get over the fact that you don't wanted to start something with me, it definitely would have been amazing, David."

"Oh George, if I just had known how much this bothered you. I had no idea, I thought that you just wanted to try something out, an experiment, like we did at Oxford."

"No, nothing like that, I even had feelings for you back then. But at this time I wasn't so sure about it and thought it would go away, bit it didn't."

"I'm so sorry George, honestly I had no idea."

David looked into George's green eyes, it seemed that he wanted to say something else, but then he just leaned forward and kissed George. It felt better than he expected. He had kissed George once before at Oxford, but they both had been drunk and it was just fun, but just from David's point of view as he now knew. But now this was serious. He felt that George wanted more. And he wanted it to.

It was impossible how long they just sat there and where kissing each other, whether it were just a few seconds or minutes, it was the most wonderful thing and feeling that George ever had dreamt about without knowing about it's existence.

Now David moved further forward to George, sitting on him. He felt George's erection under him and the position in which he was sitting now and the fact that his friend got an erection because of him kinda turned him on and so he quickly got a hard on as well.

At the moment it was kind of an experiment, a try for something new for David, he couldn't barely say if he had feelings like love for his friend, but what he knew was, that he definitely wanted to go further.

He opened George trousers and pulled them down a bit, seeing George's cock under his pants now a bit more clearly fascinated him, it looked _tasty_ came to his mind and he just wanted to feel George best piece in his mouth. David pulled the pants down as well.

David moved down a bit, his head now directly above George's cock, David cupped it with both hands, George groaned loudly.

Firstly David massaged George's best piece with his hands, before he kissed it. And again George moaned, his moaning made David even more horny. David rhythmically moved his mouth up and down, made George moan more and more. He wanted to give him everything, he should have the best orgasm he ever had, that was the least thing David would do to say sorry.

George moved with his fingers through David's hair, fully enjoying himself, while moaning.

He couldn't remember that he had felt any better before.

And then he cummed inside David.

David purred George's juice down with delight.

But George hadn't enough yet, maybe because he had the one he ever wanted between his legs or and because the drugs were affecting him.

 

 

 


End file.
